An Evening After Practice
by Koibito18
Summary: THIS IS M-RATED DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE This is about a night after practice.


**Heyy! I****'****m here with a new fic****…**** but I****'****m changing up everything that I lived for! I have recently been dragged into this fandom, so I****'****m here writing about it****…**** the life change is that****…**** I****'****ve never written for something other than KHR! So, this is new. Please bear with me! This takes place during the training camp!**

**Warnings: M RATED STUFF DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE I MEAN IT**

**I don****'****t own this anime**

The three of them breathed heavily as they got into their room. Imaizumi reached into his bag and got himself his clothing and a towel. Naruko did the same, only he grabbed a rubber duck with his clothing. Onoda grabbed his things too and the three of them headed to the bath house.

They all got undressed, wrapped towels around themselves, and got into the hot, steamy water. It calmed their souls after the long day of cycling; it made Onoda even more tired after awhile though. Onoda got out of the water and washed his hair before announcing that he was leaving.

Imaizumi and Naruko looked at each other before Naruko cautiously glanced at the door.

"It doesn't seem like anyone's coming" He whispered "is it time, hotshot?"

"Yeah" the black-haired male confirmed. Naruko slid over to the taller male, sitting in said man's lap.

It had been going on for awhile; this thing they had. Whenever they were alone, they'd get really close. Hugging and kissing were only two of the many things they did together. But NOBODY could ever find out about it. It would destroy their reputations. So they kept it quiet and saved their personal times for when they were alone; such as now.

"Hotshot" Naruko said quietly, turning so he was straddling the other's lap.

"Yeah?" Imaizumi said in a questioning tone, kissing his lover's neck and nipping at his shoulder.

"This is the only time we'll be able to do anything for some time" he said, groaning a bit.

"So?" Imaizumi asked, he knew exactly what his lover was thinking; he just wanted to hear it for himself.

"Fuck me" Naruko said, blushing a bit.

"It'd be my pleasure" the taller teen said before smashing his lips to Naruko's.

Naruko reacted by wrapping his arms around Imaizumi's neck and standing on his knees so he was about an inch (or two) taller than the black-haired man. Imaizumi rubbed his hands up and down his lover's back, thighs and ass. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down the body in front of him, sucking here and there. Naruko moved his hands to his lover's shoulders and gripped them tightly, moaning a bit as Imaizumi pleasured him.

Imaizumi took a pink nub into his mouth as he tweaked the other.

"ah Hotshot" the redhead said in pleasure and surprise as the warmth suddenly moved from one nipple to the other. Imaizumi looked up at his lover from his position. He could feel the hardness of his redhead love pressing against his stomach. This made the black-haired man's own erection get worse.

"Shoukichi. Is it time?" he asked, his breathing heavy.

"Y-yes" the redhead groaned, his cheeks flushed from their actions.

Imaizumi stuffed his first 3 fingers in Naruko's mouth. Naruko made a bunch of noises, which Imaizumi assumed was scolding. He pulled his fingers out and immediately mocked his lover.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said not to choke me with your fingers! Sheesh, someone's eager" the redhead smirked at his last remark, only for his smirk to be wiped of his face as a finger was shoved up his entrance and lips were smashed against his.

"Fuck, Imaizumi" he moaned into the kiss as a tongue invaded his mouth. Imaizumi smirked as he added another finger, sliding them back and forth, one slender finger moving up while the other went down.

"Say my first name"

"Sh-Shunsuke" Naruko moaned out for his lover before he let out a silent scream in pain and pleasure. Imaizumi pulled away from the sloppy, wet kiss. He licked his lover's stomach up to the collarbone.

"Last one" the black-haired male said as he pushed in the third, scissoring them while pushing them in and out.

"A-Ah! Shunsuke hurry up!" Naruko groaned out.

Imaizumi kissed his lover and slid his fingers out, grabbing onto the hips of the shorter man. He lined himself up with his lover's entrance and pulled the redhead's hips down.

"A-ah" they groaned at the same time. Once Naruko was settled on top of his lover's large hardness he grunted in an 'okay move' type grunt.

Imaizumi kissed his lover and started thrusting with everything he had. But he felt it still wasn't enough. He turned around so that Naruko's ass was facing him and his lover was gripping the side of the tub, his chin resting on the edge. Imaizumi fucked him into the side of the tub as the room began to get steamier.

"Ah!" Naruko groaned out, trying to be quiet.

Imaizumi knew he found the redhead's sweet spot and aimed to hit it at every thrust.

"Ahhhhh Shunsuke faster!" Naruko begged, still gripping the edge for dear life. Imaizumi picked up his pace and leaned over, licking his lover's shoulder blades and biting here and there.

"Ah Ah Ahh! Shunsuke I'm close!"

Imaizumi took the redhead's hardness into his hand and began pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Ah!" Naruko shouted as he came, his muscles clenching around his lover's thickness. Imaizumi came a second later, with a grunt that was muffled by the skin that was clenched between his jaws.

"I love you, Shoukichi" Imaizumi groaned, pulling himself out of his lover.

"I love you too" Naruko replied, turning and wrapping his arms around his love's waist.

"Let's finish washing up now, ne?"

Naruko nodded and Imaizumi washed his lover up lovingly, but sternly, making sure that he wouldn't have a speck of dirt on him. Naruko violently scrubbed at Imaizumi's skin and made it kind of red. Imaizumi took the wash cloth away from his lover and washed himself off. They cleaned each other's hair and rinsed off before getting into their sleeping clothes and heading back to their room.

Sugimoto and Onoda were asleep soundly on their futons. They stepped out of sight beside the doorframe and kissed one more time.

"I love you"

"I love you too" the redhead said, with a kiss to his love's cheek

"How about we go for a quick walk?"

"Okay"

They strolled down the hall and out the door quietly before going and sitting on the porch of the building they were staying in. They sat down on the floor and Naruko sat in Imaizumi's lap. Imaizumi wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. At that moment, while Imaizumi was resting his chin on Naruko's shoulder, the door opened.

They tried to move so they weren't in the proximity of each other. But Imaizumi had accidentally fallen on his back and Naruko fell with him but tried to sit up and now the redhead was sitting on the black-haired male's stomach.

Kinjou shook his head and smiled a bit.

"We know about you two already"

**A/N: I swear if I get ANY flames or complaints I AM NEVER WRITING AN M-SCENE AGAIN **

**Review for more of this fandom**


End file.
